


Yes, sir.

by technoblades



Category: mcyt
Genre: Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Degradation, M/M, RPF, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoblades/pseuds/technoblades
Summary: i just think president era schlatt and quackity should fuck.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 319





	Yes, sir.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't send this to CCs in any tags, donos, or other sources.

To put it simply, Quackity has not been enjoying Jschlatt's demeanor as president so far. Of course he didn't dislike him, but he felt like it changed something about his friend. He's not sure where the real Jschlatt went once he started running, or if he had been gone for a while now. But.. not all different things were bad, he supposed. Schlatt and Quackity had been talking more than they ever had in the past, so he supposed he couldn't complain, right?

He wouldn't. Not when Jschlatt kept raking his eyes over his frame like he was mentally undressing him every time they were together. He knew about the whole ass thing or whatever, but he didn't expect Schlatt to take this quite so seriously. Whatever, Quackity tried not to let it bother him too much. Or get him excited for something that would never happen.

Quackity was more than eager to his job for him, which was.. sit there and look sexy. He still couldn't help but think that he could've been doing more. So, what else was he supposed to do but suck him off? He thought to himself, currently waiting by Schlatt's desk for him.

Finally, Schlatt entered, "Hello, Quackity! You are looking extra sexy today," He half-joked, approaching his desk.

"Oh! Hello, thank you sir," Quackity said, moving to stand straight up, "I was actually thinking.."

"What? Make it quick, I got presidential shit to do." Schlatt interrupted him.

Quackity paused, "Can I get you off, sir?"

"Off of where?" Schlatt asked, without a beat.

A loud exhale came from Quackity, "I want to jerk you off. Please."

Instead of whatever else he expected Jschlatt to react with, his tone turned low, "You waste my time with this shit? Sex?"

"No! Wait, please. Just that, and that's it," Quackity said quickly.

"Get on your knees then. Make it worth my time," Schlatt said, like he was expecting this.

Quackity nodded, slowly lowering himself to his knees in front of Schlatt and tugging at the man's waistline. As he watched Schlatt turn a light pink, he vaguely wondered if Schlatt had a ram tail to go along with the horns. He decided he'd find out for himself, pulling his pants and underwear completely off.

Quackity placed one hand on the base of Schlatt's cock to keep himself from choking while placing the other on his hip. Schlatt reached down, tearing Quackity's beanie off so he could run his hand through his soft hair. Quackity went down to where his hand gripped the base and slowly started bobbing his head.

Schlatt bucked his hips up into his mouth, seconds away from ripping his hand off so he could fuck his mouth properly. When, Quackity reached back and ran his hand over a fluffy ram tail. He knew it! Wilbur really wasn't lying when he said he had it. Schlatt instead reached down to swat Quackity's hand away. What the fuck, touching another man's tail like that?

"Fuck. Quackity, stop. I want to fuck you," Schlatt moaned, feeling way too close to come so soon.

Quackity turned red, pulling off of him, somehow his real name was more embarrassing than being on his knees to suck Schlatt's dick. Schlatt motioned to the desk, and Quackity nodded, getting up on the desk and opening his legs for Schlatt.

"Such a fucking slut, look at you," Schlatt said, tearing off the man's clothes and pushing a finger inside of Quackity, strewn out on his desk for him.

Quackity leaned up into him, hiding his face into his shoulder and gripping his side. He panted into his ear, pulling his hair as Schlatt pushed more fingers inside of him. Quackity panted, scratching the man's back when finally all five were fitted snugly inside him.

Schlatt pulled his fingers out, watching Quackity squirm for him, so eager, "If you want me so badly, then beg."

"Please, sir. I want to to fuck me, please," Quackity whimpered, bucking his hips desperately he wanted anything to get him off.

"You want me to fuck you?" Schlatt asked, pulling back, reveling in how badly Quackity wanted him.

Quackity panted and nodded eagerly, "Yes, sir."

"Work for it then. Ride me," Schlatt ordered, taking a seat at his chair and looking to Alex.

Quackity stumbled over into his lap, spreading open his legs and pushing Schlatt all the way inside himself, letting out a sigh. Fuck, Quackity wasn't sure he'd be able to keep up this long. Quackity grabbed Schlatt's horns for purchase, not even caring what he would say as he slowly pushed himself up and down on the man's cock.

"Fuck, Quackity," Jschlatt panted, grabbing Quackity's hips and pushing into him as he moved himself, "Such a whore. Look at how well you take me."

Quackity panted at that, speeding up, it was hard in this small chair but he made it work. Schlatt panted, leaning forward and kissing Quackity, pushing all the way into him. Quackity moaned at that and Schlatt grabbed Quackity's hips, pushing him down as he thrusted up hard into him.

"Fuck, Quackity," Schlatt panted, feeling himself getting so close so soon.

Quackity leaned into him, biting a mark into the side of Schlatt's neck as they both came, Schlatt pushing inside him, trying to keep all his cum inside of him.

"You did such a good job," Schlatt cooed, panting. 

Quackity pulled away from his neck, grabbing Schlatt by the horn again and pulling him into a kiss. Schlatt bucked his hips and kissed him back eagerly. 

Schlatt pulled away from the kiss first, "I uh.. wasn't expecting that," He chuckled.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," Quackity admitted, giving Schlatt puppydog eyes he knew he couldn't resist.

Schlatt smiled, "Oh, thats adorable. You're adorable."

"I've been thinking," Quackity continued, "We could do this more often?"

Schlatt slowly pulled away from Quackity, "Do you want this to be serious?" 

"I.. no.. I just like this." Quackity said softly, pawing at Schlatt's suit.

Schlatt looked away, "I don't know if I'm ready for that commitment."

"I know that, dipshit. I just want you." Quackity said.

Jschlatt chuckled, "Then you're mine."


End file.
